Hanal Pixan
by Ratekahinashysu-KxR
Summary: Max se entera de una nueva celebración que se festeja el 1 y 2 de Noviembre y quiere intentarla, así que le dice a Takao para hacerla ¿Cómo les saldrá todo? [Humor]


**Hanal Pixan**

**Titulo:** Hanal Pixan (Se pronuncia: Janal Pishan)

**Autora:** Ratekahinashysu-KxR

**Genero: **Shonen-ai (pero bn poco u.u) y Humor (un poco de AU tmb)

**Notas:** Bueno… lo que a uno se le ocurre a ultima hora xD es que no sabía que poner y ps salió esto. Espero no les aburra toda la basura que puse x.x

**Disclaimer:** Beyblade es de Takao Aoki

**Summary:** Max se entera de una nueva celebración que se festeja el 1 y 2 de Noviembre y quiere intentarla, así que le dice a Takao para hacerla ¿Cómo les saldrá todo[Humor

**Hanal Pixan**

Era un día tranquilo en el dojo Kinomiya. Como siempre el peliazul tri campeón mundial (1) se encontraba en esos momentos mirando la televisión, como ya era el campeón mundial, no veía la necesidad de practicar más con en Beyblade, en especial cuando ya no hay torneos a los cuales poder asistir.

-Hi¿Hay alguien en casa? –Grita alguien desde la puerta de entrada

Takao supo de inmediato de quien se trataba e iba atender la puerta de no ser porque su hermano mayor se le adelanto. Por lo que volvió acostarse en el suelo a seguir viendo a Camerún Díaz que empezaba a desnudarse

-Takao son tus amigos –Venía diciendo Hitoshi cuando entro a la habitación y fijo su vista en el televisor -¿Ya tan temprano andas viendo esa cosa? Sal de aquí y ve a recibir a tus amigos –Lo jalo del cuello de la camisa para sacarlo de la habitación

-¡Hey¡Hey! Era la mejor parte –Se quejo el peliazul intentando hacer que su hermano lo soltase.

-Ve a la sala –Le dijo seriamente soltándolo y yendo rumbo al televisor para apagarlo –Yo me quedare con esto –Saca el video del video casetera

-Claro… tú quédate con mi video para encerrarte en tu cuarto y pasar un buen rato ¿No? –Le miro entrecerrando los ojos

-Ve a la sala –Le dijo una vez más su hermano cerrándole la puerta en la cara

-¡Ah! Estúpido Hitoshi –Refunfuño ya yendo para la sala.

Al llegar noto como estaba Max y Rei sentándoos a la mesa, mientras que Kai como siempre parado en una esquina con los ojos cerrados y de brazos cruzados. Takao decidió tomar asiento junto con sus amigos.

-Hola chicos –Saludo como es debido intentando ya no pensar en lo que hizo su hermano.

-Hola Takao –Saludaron Max y Rei. Kai como siempre solo se limito a soltar un bufido

-¿Qué los trae por aquí? Pensé que se iban de regreso a su hogar por unos días –Decía el peliazul mientras se rascaba la cabeza, a veces su gorra podía picarle hasta el cráneo.

-Eso pensábamos hacer, pero a Max se le ocurrió algo –Contesto Rei a la pregunta de su amigo

-¡Si! Es que en mi país por estas fechas se decoran las casas y las tiendas con cosas de Hallooween, porqué el 31 es cuando se celebra… -Comenzó a explicar Max, a lo que realmente Takao no puso mucha atención, hasta que escucho un nombre raro –Pero hace unos días me tope con Brooklyn y Mystel y ellos me dijeron de una nueva celebración llamada Hanal Pixan ¿No se oye divertido? –Definitivamente Mizuhara estaba muy feliz con esa nueva celebración

-¿Jana Pica que? –Intento pronunciar Takao, lo cual no logro ¿Pues que clase de idioma extraño es ese?

-Hanal Pixan Takao, es una celebración que hacían los mayas, creando altares para las almas que supuestamente venían a la tierra –Explico Rei quien sonaba como todo un libro o eso opinaba Takao

-Bueno, pero lo que no entiendo es ¿Cómo eso los puede retener aquí en Japón? Es como para que se vallasen al país donde sea que festejen eso –Dijo Takao acostándose en el suelo

-Yucatán –Contesto de inmediato Max -¡Es que queremos festejarlo con todos aquí! Y como siempre tú ofreces tu casa pensamos que sería buena idea que todos nos reuniéramos aquí para festejar –

-Bueno… me parece buena idea, de cierta forma, pero primero explícame que se hace en esa cosa del Jana Pisan –

-Hanal Pixan –Corrigió Rei

-Si, lo que sea, me entendiste ¿No? –Rei reviro los ojos

-No es la gran cosa Takao… al menos por lo que me contó Mystel, los yucatecos colocan un altar lleno de comida y uno que otro objeto persona más la foto de la persona difunta –Explico el americano

-Mm… ¿Y de quien hacemos el altar? –Pregunto Takao. Max se encogió de hombros y Rei movió en negativa la cabeza de no saber. Entonces fijo su vista en su capitán. Una picara sonrisa aprecio en sus labios –Ya se… hagámosle a Kai un altar, ya que esta todo el tiempo callado que parece alma en pena –

-Cállate gordo, no todos gustamos de hablar y decir estupideces –Soltó Kai, aún con los ojos cerrados

-Grrr ruso engreído –Dijo entre dientes

-Gordinflón sin neuronas –

-¡Podrías dejar de decirme algún insulto que no tenga nada que ver con mi peso! –Le grito al fin enfadado. Al parecer las cosas habían sido al revés

-Bola de grasa –Sonrío con puro cinismo

-Ya estuvo, ahora si estas muerto y tendremos ahora si a quien darle altar –

El peliazul ya estaba apunto de abalanzársele encima de no ser porque Rei se interpuso entre él y el ruso de orbes escarlatas.

-Rei quítate, no quiero partirte la cara a ti, solo a ese ruso engreído –

-Tranquilízate Takao, para empezar tu iniciaste todo –Dijo serenamente el chino

-¡Bah! –Se alejo de ahí yéndose a sentar junto a Max. Bien si no podía golpear al rusito en ese momento porque estaba Rei quien al parecer lo respetaba o quería en exceso, ya vería luego como desquitarse.

-Entonces… -Hablo Max rompiendo el silencio que se había formado después de eso – ¿Haremos la fiesta? –

-Por mi esta bien –Dijo Takao –Sería una forma interesante de aprender algo nuevo de otra cultura –Todos se le quedaron viendo a Takao, inclusive Kai -¿Qué? Dejen de mirarme como si fuese un bicho raro

-Es que no puedo creer que dijeses algo tan sabio –Confeso el rubio

-Estoy con Max –Se le unió Rei. Kai guardo silencio como siempre y volvió a su pose normal

-Como sea… ¿Debemos vestirnos de alguna forma en especial? –Pregunto al fin

-Que yo sepa no… pero debo preguntarle a Mystel –Dijo Max

-¿Y cuando es el Hanal Pixan? –Pregunto Takao de nuevo y una vez más todo se le quedaron viendo -¡Ah¿Y ahora qué¿Pise un bicho o que? –Pregunto algo irritado

-Es que esta vez pronunciaste bien el nombre –Dijo Rei

-Y yo que pensé que era algo más importante –Dijo decepcionado el peliazul.

-La fecha es el 1 y 2 de Noviembre Takao –

-Nos quedan pocos días Max, solo 2 semanas ¿Crees que puedan venir todos? –

-Eso espero –

Luego de aquella charla comenzaron a organizarse para ver como invitaría a todos los beyluchadores a que se les uniesen a la celebración. Pero hasta ese momento solo llevaban 5 personas descontándolos a ellos, solo llevaban 1 y eso que estaba forzado a asistir.

-¿Cómo van con los invitados? –Pregunto Hitoshi que se asomaba a ver a los chicos acostados en la sala con cara de desanimados

-Mal… nadie hasta ahora puede venir –Contesto Max

-Oye Hitoshi… ¿Y si le preguntas a tus ex alumnitos esos que si quieren venir? Después de todo uno de ellos fue quien le dijo todo esto a Max –Dijo Takao levantándose del suelo

- ¿A los de Bega? Creo que solo están Brooklyn y Mystel, Garland fue de nuevo a su casa al igual que Crusher y Ming Ming –

-Bueno con esos 2 nos basta –Hablo de nuevo Takao

-Me largo –Se oyó la voz de Kai después de permanecer callado tanto tiempo

-¿Eh¿Pero por qué? -Pregunto Max parándose igual del suelo

-No tiene caso que siga perdiendo el tiempo con ustedes –

-Kai –El ruso detiene su paso –Vamos quédate, igual deberías invitar a tus amigos de la abadía –La serena voz del pelinegro hizo que el bicolor volviese a su esquina

-Hmf esos idiotas nunca vendrían aquí –Se volvió a cruzar de brazos –Mucho menos por algo tan tonto como esto –Ante ese comentario el chino lo vio seriamente y Kai simplemente cerro los ojos bufando de nuevo

-Oye Taka-chan –Le llamo el rubio

-¿Dime Maxie? –

-¿Crees que a tu hermanito (2) le gustaría venir a la fiesta¡Seguro se divierte mucho! –

-No lo se Maxie… la última vez que me mando una postal estaba en Egipto y eso fue casi ya un mes, dudo mucho que siga ahí –

-Esta con papá ahora en Korea –Dijo Hitoshi de repente

-O sea que… -Empezó hablar Takao

-…Están cerca de Japón –Termino Max sonriendo ampliamente

-Voy avisarle a ver si papá lo trae –Dijo Hitoshi retirándose del marco de la puerta

Ya que el mayor de los Kinomiya se encargaría de llamar a Makoto. Takao y Max decidieron entonces encender la televisión de la sala y matar algo de tiempo. Igual el resto de los invitados serían invitados por otras personas.

-¿Por qué te ibas a ir hace un rato? –Le murmuro Rei a su capitán aprovechando que sus otros 2 amigos estaban ocupados

-No te entrometas Kon –Contesto el bicolor

-Bien… -Se encogió de hombros ya no siguiendo con el tema -¿Y si llamaras a los de la abadía? –

-¿Te importa tanto que vayan? –

-No, de hecho no –

-Entonces no sigas molestándome –

-¡Hey! Ustedes dos ¿Qué tanto se cuchichean¿Eh? –Pregunto Takao mirándolos de manera sospechosa

-No te incumbe barrigón –Dijo Kai. Takao frunció el ceño

-Ruso engreído –Murmuro entre dientes

-¿Se te ha acabado la originalidad tan pronto? –Sonrío son sorna

-¡Infeliz! –Ya estaba apunto de nuevo de saltarle encima de no ser porque en ese instante llego Hitoshi

-Acabo de hablar con Makoto, viene exactamente dentro de 4 días, y también hable con Brooklyn y Mystel, ellos se ofrecen a ayudarles –Ante la mención del inglés Hiwatari torció la boca, como detestaba a ese pelinaranja y la tan solo pronunciación de su nombre o la idea de que estará en el mismo techo que con él, le desagradaba

-No deberías hacer tan notorio tu desagrado asía él –Le murmuro Rei

-Cállate Kon –Igual murmuro

-¡Ya déjense de cuchichearse ustedes 2! –Grito Takao desde su lugar. Ambos chicos voltearon a otro lado fingiendo no haber hecho nada

Así fue como comenzó la planeación de la fiesta para aquella celebración de los muertos que tanto Max quería celebrar. Como nadie más que aquel rubio de Bega sabía en sí que se debía hacer, no podían hacer mucho. 2 días después Mystel fue al dojo Kinomiya.

Compraron entro todos lo que se necesitaban. Velas, decorativo, la comida que se daría, etc. Pasaron los días y llego uno de los invitados esperados, Makoto. Y sorpresivamente para algunos 2 días después llegaron los rusos ¿Qué les habría impulsado a ir?

-Veo que los invitaste –Le dijo Rei a su capitán con una enorme sonrisa

-Hmf, no es lo que parece –Desvió el rostro no haciéndole caso al oriental –Solo les dije que podían molestar a Takao en esa fiesta y enseguida aceptaron –

-Bueno… -Una gotita de sudor descendía de su nuca –Lo importante es que vinieron –

-Da igual –Se encogió de hombros

En tan poco tiempo llego el tan esperado día. 1 de Noviembre aquella época del año en la que la mayoría de los de la Republica Mexicana celebraban el día de los muertos, pero en especial la península de Yucatán celebraba esa fecha de otra forma, e inclusive con otro nombre, el Hanal Pixan.

-¡No puedo creer que al fin sea el día! –Decía un muy feliz Max saltando literalmente de la alegría

-No entiendo porque te alegras pecoso –Dice Bryan que miraba con rareza al estadounidense –Eso del altar ni siquiera es divertido, creo que hasta prefiero el estúpido Halloween –

-¡Oye! El Halloween no es estúpido –Inflo sus cachetes en señal de enfado mirando al ruso pelilavanda con los ojos entrecerrados

-Si tu lo dices –Ignora olímpicamente al rubio

-Ya no sigan peleando –Llega a intervenir el pelinaranja de Bega

-No te entrometas Masefield –

De acuerdo, no era así como había pensado Max que iban a resultar las cosas. Quizá después de todo, la fiesta era muy mala idea.

-¡Atención! –Grito Takao intentando llamar la atención de todos… pero fue ignorado olímpicamente -¡Maldición háganme caso carajo! –Maldijo al fin, ya que siempre detesto ser ignorado.

Ante el grito y el insulto todos voltearon a verle. Unos por asombro y otros para que se callase de una vez.

-Así esta mejor –Sonrió ampliamente –Como se darán cuenta esto no es muy divertido –Casi todos asintieron con la cabeza –Lo siento Max –Se disculpo con su rubio amigo y continuo – ¡Que inicie una verdadera fiesta! –Exclamo alegre y en ese momento una música estruendosa y bailable comenzó a sonar

Takao se acerco al estadounidense para ver como estaba. Después de todo estaba muy animado y empeñado en festejar esa celebración rara para él.

-¿Estas bien? Se que querías mucho hacer esa celebración –Le dijo el peliazul colocando una mano sobre su hombro

-Estoy bien… igual esto será divertido –Sonrió ampliamente -¡Vamos a bailar! –Tomo del brazo al peliazul y lo llevo a un lugar más abierto.

Al parecer muchos eran penosos… porque solo se veía bailar a Takao y Max, al mayor de los Kinomiya y al pelinaranja de Bega y por ultimo a Jhonny y a Oliver que fueron los únicos Majestics que fueron.

-¿No sabes bailar? –Le pregunto el chino al ruso bicolor

-No me gusta bailar –Contesto rápidamente

-Yo más bien pienso que no sabes, pero eres demasiado orgulloso como para admitirlo –

El ruso no dijo nada más y tomo de la muñeca a Kon llevándolo igual con el resto de los demás a bailar para cerrarle la boca. Mientras los otros rusos solo estaban en un rincón haciendo "cosas" que nadie podía darse a la idea de que podrían ser.

-¿Cuándo pensamos fastidiar a Kinomiya? –Pregunto el pelilavanda mientras besaba el cuello del pelirrojo

-¿Importa ahora? Tú sigue con lo que haces –Contesto el pelirrojo

-Como usted mande capitán –Menciono burlón continuando con lo que hacía.

Ahora solo había tres invitados que no hacían relevantemente nada. Mystel solo observaba como su amigo bailaba con su antiguo entrenador y de vez en cuando también miraba a Max quien le había hecho demasiadas preguntas respecto a lo de Hanal Pixan. Aunque luego miro a los alrededores y noto a un peliverde que nunca antes había visto a un pequeño que se parecía demasiado a Takao.

-¡Hey¡Makoto! –Le llamo Takao a su pequeño hermano, este viro a verle -¡Ven! Baila con nosotros –Le insito para que se acercase a ellos

-"_Se llama Makoto… y además es su hermanito… con razón se parece a él_" –Pensó Mystel mientras sonreía sin razón aparente

-Am… ¿Te gustaría bailar? –Le dijo alguien a Mystel quien voltio a verle y se trataba del chico peliverde que no sabía quien era

-Claro –Le sonrió amigablemente yendo con él a la "pista" –Me llamo Mystel ¿Y Tú? –

-Zeo-Le regalo una sonrisa, empezando ambos a bailar.

Y fue así como todos pasaron un buen rato. Nunca celebraron el dichoso Hanal Pixan, pero no era importante. Siempre habría otro año y con suerte lo podría celebrar como se debía. Pero por mientras Max disfrutaba de esa fiesta que salió de improviso gracias a Takao.

**FIN**

**Notas finales:**

¡Ah! Por fin!!! He terminado O soy tan.. tan feliz!!! Ya puedo morir en paz u.u… aunque… no resiento satisfecha por como salio y termino, pero bueno, al menos inicie bien xD en fin.. espero les haya gustado n.n

(1) ´No tengo idea cuantas veces haya ganado Takao u.u.. igual nunca he aceptado que gane xD (siempredigo que gana por trampa n.nUU)

(2)Se que Makoto en el manga es el hijo de Takao, pero he aquí el AU (Alternative Universe [Universo Alterno) aquí lo puse como su hermanito por un foro en el que estoy inscrita llamado "Beyblade Yaoi" n.n, eso era todo.

**atte: Ratekahinashysu-KxR**


End file.
